Undivided Attention
by TheCalligrapher1
Summary: .ONE SHOT. Ever felt like your guy doesn't appreciate you or give you enough attention? Yuna felt the same way, only she got Tidus' attention. Warning: Contains sex and language. For Mature audiences.


A/N: So my boyfriend gave me the idea to write this fic. We we're just talking and I guess I didn't have his undivided attention like I wanted. And then a few minutes later this popped into my head. I hope you like it. I'm a little rusty and it's been awhile.

Warning: This fic contains sex and some language. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything damnit!

Undivided Attention

Yuna was pissed. She'd spent the better part of her evening cleaning the house and cooking for Tidus so that when he came home he'd have a clean house and a hot meal. Instead of appreciating Yuna's hospitality, Tidus went straight to the computer and started checking the latest blitzball stats. There was nothing that pissed her off more than being ignored and unappreciated. But she would get his undivided attention if it was the last thing she did that night.

Pulling off her white halter she tossed it to the floor, and then she unhooked her bra and slipped it off her arms and let that fall to the floor. Slowly she slid her hands down her pale skin, over her breasts and down her stomach. When she reached her blue plaid skirt she gently tugged at the sides and pushed down. It sailed to the ground and hit the floor in a soft plunk. She stalked over to Tidus wearing nothing but her white lace thong and clear light up stilettos. Yuna ran her fingers over Tidus' shoulders and he just shrugged them off. Irritated, she walked around the chair and straddled him.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked coyly.

"I'm trying to check the Blitzball League scores if you don't mind," he replied irritably.

"Well actually baby, I do mind. I cooked and cleaned for you and you didn't even care. The least you could do is pay some attention to me."

"I do pay att-". Before he could finish Yuna cut him off with a slow sensual kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips traced the shadows on his face. Her fingertips danced under his shirt. She could feel him shiver beneath her touch. He grew harder and harder between her legs that she could feel his penis through his pants probing at her wet opening.

He began to grope her ad she tugged his shirt up and over his head. Clothes were peeled off and shoes were discarded in the frenzy to release the mounting sexual tension. Yuna teasingly pulled away and looked into Tidus' eyes. They were clouded with desire, smiling she pulled away a little more. She had his undivided attention. Yuna was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Tidus slide two fingers inside her wet folds. She began to grind herself on his hand. Her breathing became erratic; she didn't want it to end here.

Tidus leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He felt hot and flustered like he was caught in a lustful trance. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take not being inside her. Slowly dislodging his hand from her pussy he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off of his fingers before capturing her mouth with his. Tidus eased her onto his now throbbing cock.

Yuna gasped when he entered her. It had been awhile since they'd had sex and she'd almost forgotten how great it felt to have him inside her. He gripped her ass and began to bounce her up and down, pressing her body firmly against his. She grinded her body fast and hard against him. She felt like she couldn't get close enough. Tidus sensing this stood up and laid her back on top of the desk and put her legs over his shoulders. He pounded into her harder than before. He could feel her body beginning to tense as well as his own. They were so close to their nirvana.

Yuna moved her legs down and wrapped them tightly around Tidus' waist and arched her back as she thrust up to feel him at a deeper angle. She felt hot, the room began to spin and then she came harder than she had ever cum in her life. She looked up as Tidus pulled out of her and came on her stomach. Smiling at him she said, "Now you see why I like having your undivided attention.


End file.
